


Cream

by BurstEdge



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuka sucks off Saeko and Saya bangs Rei. Nothing else to say here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

"Ahh... that feels so good."

Saeko was in a wonderful mood. Why? Her girlfriend of two months, was giving her a blowjob. Actually, it was more of a blowjob/titfuck combo. And who else would do such a thing for her? Shizuka, of course.

"How is it so far, Saeko?" Shizuka asked as she moved her boobs up and down her lover's shaft.

Saeko's head hit her pillow as she let out a satified sigh. "It feels wonderful, Shizuka. Please keep going."

The nurse smiled and continued to move her mounds around her lover's cock while sucking the tip. Saeko put her hand on her head and rubbed it, encourgaging her to go deeper. Shizuka got the hint and started to suck even harder, giving her girlfriend more pleasure. 

"Shizuka... I'm cumming..."

Saeko felt her balls tighten as she came inside Shizuka's mouth, filling it with cum. The nurse swallowed it all and took the softened member from her mouth.

"That felt good, didn't it?"

Saeko smiled. "Yes, it did."

Shizuka blushed. "Do you... want to do it?"

* * *

"Ah, fuck! That feels so damn good!"

Saya was in her bedroom, plowing into Rei. The brunette was in a doggystyle position as her girlfriend pounded into her.

"You are so tight," Saya growled. "I can feel your insides squeezing my dick. You must really want my jizz that bad."

"I do! I really do!" Rei pleaded. "Please cum inside!"

Saya thrusted faster. "Alright, here we gooo!!!"

With one last thrust, Saya released all of her cum into Rei's womb. When she finished, she pulled out and laid next to her.

"So, what do you think Shizuka and Saeko are doing?" Rei asked.

"Probably doing what we just did," Saya chuckled.

 


End file.
